The Assistant
by frk-werewolf
Summary: Wesley recieves an assistant who is definitely more than he seems. Corssover with Harry Potter. Warning: slash WesleyxPercy Weasley, for livejournal's slash100: includes a series of short stories for different prompts
1. The Assistant

Title: The Assistant

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Angel/Harry Potter

Pairing: Wesley/Percy Weasley

slash-100 Prompt:#82, Work

Rated: R, just to be safe

Summary: Wesley recieves an assistant who is definitely more than he seems.

Notes: While many may think me crazy for it, I adore Percy and I believe that Wesley would be one of the few people in the world to, well, get him. Takes place before Lineage.

* * *

The man was at least three years younger than Wesley, at the age were most humans were hanging out at university and not worrying about their futures. Percy Weasley was obviously not that type of human. According to his file he had been on his way to being one of the most successful young men in the government, whether that government was the British one or not, Wesley didn't know. Yet, something had happened and here Percy was. He looked... Work crazed. 

Wesley recognized the expression. Too many nights digging through the scrolls of an obscure prophecy, living on thirty minutes of rest and far too much coffee than was healthy for a person. Having done that very same thing himself, Wesley wasn't too shocked to see it happening with someone else. Of course, it was because of Wesley running himself ragged, trying to keep his department of Wolfram and Hart on the up and up, that he ended up with Percy Weasley as his assistant in the first place.

He had protested, naturally, but Angel had insisted. Now, Wesley sat at his desk, stacks of paperwork before him, while Percy stood on the other side of room. Wesley had set the man up with a large file box, ordering that he organize a large set of prophecies according to their relevancy with the latest danger. Percy was wonderful at organization.

With his sharp nose, thin lips, and stiff back, he almost reminded Wesley of himself, barely three years ago. Without the bright red hair, cut so that the bangs fell into Percy's eyes when he looked down, and rust colored freckled that lined the bridge of his nose. Percy had freckles on his lower neck, which most likely led to his shoulders and chest. Not that Wesley had noticed.

Frowning at the turn his thoughts were taking, Wesley returned to his job at hand. It wouldn't do to get distracted, especially by a coworker. Though why Angel had to choose this man was beyond him, any other person Wesley probably wouldn't have noticed. But Percy... He called to Wesley; like his heart was aching and he needed someone to tell him that it was going to be all right.

"Uhh, sir?" Percy's voice called over. Wesley glanced up, eyes immediately locking with those of light hazel. Percy's ears turned red in the beginning of a blush. "I've finished."

"Already? Excellent." Wesley gave him a slight smile, hiding a grin as Percy obviously absorbed the praise. "Why don't you go ahead and take a break, Mr. Weasley?"

"If you're certain?"

"It's fine, go on." Wesley replied. Wesley watched out of the corner of his eyes as Percy stood and left the room. He couldn't help but notice that Percy's slacks fit snuggly against his buttocks. Clearing his throat and making himself not think about his assistant anymore, Wesley forced himself to finish his work.

* * *

Wesley had discovered within the first week of Percy being his assistant that, no matter how much he had previously thought otherwise, Wesley wasn't organized. No one had the organization skills that Percy held. Percy was the type of man that had spent most of his high school days using color coded tabs and perfectly labeled notebooks.

Oddly enough, it made Wesley want to kiss him. But it was a work environment and there was no way he was risking that sort of scene. Wesley might have, slowly, become entranced with Percy Weasley, but that didn't mean he had to act on it.

"Wes, man, you've been out of it for a couple of months now." Gunn commented as they entered the elevator together. Gunn pressed the correct button and gave him a worried look. "I know we haven't seen much of each other, but are you sure you're alright?"

"I've told you, I'm fine." Wesley replied.

"I don't believe you." Gunn informed him, exiting the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce." Percy greeted, immediately handing Wesley a cup of tea, prepared to perfection.

"Mr. Weasley, I thought I told you not to come in until later." Wesley said, sipping the drink and mentally thinking the gods for this brilliant man. "You were here later than me, after all."

"Well, I..." Percy trailed off, blushing slightly. "I didn't really have anything better to do, and I enjoy working with you--"

"Damn, Wes." Gunn laughed, interrupting Percy before he could actually start babbling. "I never would have guessed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wesley demanded, suspicious of the smirk on Gunn's face. Gunn merely shook his head and walked off, briefcase swinging from his hand merrily. Wesley glanced at Percy, who was scowling slightly, and sighed. "I wonder about him sometimes."

"Hmm." Percy nodded. They began walking toward Wesley's office. "Uhh, sir, I took the liberty of arranging the workload I found on your desk according to date, important, and department. I hope that was alright?"

"That is wonderful, Mr. Weasley." Wesley replied, opening the office door. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

Wesley noticed that Percy's face turned bright red at this, though it showed no embarrassment. Or any emotion for that matter. While it was obvious Percy could not hide a blush to save his life, the man had perfect control over his facial expressions. If it weren't for Percy smiling slightly on occasion, Wesley would think that he had been trained to be emotionless by Angel himself.

* * *

There was something sad about Percy, though Wesley had never been able to pinpoint it. Percy didn't talk much, unless it was to explain some new and wondrously helpful system he had added to the filing box. Wesley couldn't help but be curious, though. He found that Percy the assistant was becoming a new obsession. He wanted to know everything about him.

"What part of England are you from, Mr. Weasley?" Wesley asked one afternoon, while Wesley researched the latest prophecy and Percy organized his mail.

"South of Devon, sir." Percy replied after a moment of hesitation.

"Hmm, lovely country out that way." Wesley commented, watching as Percy cringed slightly. "Do you miss it?"

"Not exactly." Percy replied, his voice going soft. Wesley frowned at the lost look on the man's face.

"What about your family?" Wesley asked, before he could stop himself.

"I... No longer speak with my family." Percy admitted, glancing up. His glasses had slid down his nose slightly and as Percy reached up to push them back into place, Wesley felt his heart going out to him. He, after all, understood what it meant to have no connection with his family. He still spoke to his mother, but Wesley's father had considered him worthless the moment the Watcher's Council had fired him.

"If I may ask... How did you come about this job?" Percy's head jerked at the question and, for a moment, he looked flustered.

"I, uh, was the assistant to a government official last year. When he was demoted and replaced due to some... Extreme circumstances, I was let go." Percy replied, stiffly. "I was afraid to go back home, so I came here and, well, that's about it."

"Hmm." Wesley nodded and returned to the scroll before him. There was a long moment of silence, before Percy's voice piped up.

"Sir, if I may, how did you receive this job?"

"I was working of another organization, when I met Angel." Wesley smiled slightly. "We didn't much care for each other, but a year later I found myself without a job and face to face with the vampire once more. Somehow, I ended up helping him with Angel Investigations. When Wolfram and Hart handed over this part of their company, I followed Angel."

"You place quite a bit of faith in him." Percy commented, before his face flushed and he looked back down at the work he had been assigned.

"Angel is..." Wesley paused, trying to find his words. "In the end, Angel's instinct is to protect and survive. I trust him."

"My little brother..." Percy rubbed at his forehead, as though developing a headache. "He had this friend who was quite the hero. He believed the same way, trusting Harry with every fiber of his being."

"Do you miss him? You're brother, I mean."

"Sometimes." Percy said, looking over. "When I hear someone laugh. Ron is always laughing, if he isn't throwing a temper tantrum."

It was at that moment that Wesley realized that there was much more to Percy than he had realized, a depth that he hadn't actually considered before.

* * *

It happened four months after Percy had been hired. Before then, Wesley hadn't seen anything particularly special in Percy's abilities, aside from the astounding gift in organization. One of Wolfram and Hart's contractors had been busy trying to end the world, which wasn't all that shocking considering the tribe had been partners with Wolfram and Hart before Angel had taken over, and had decided that they needed to get rid of those who might stand in there way. This, of course, being Angel and Co.

"Wesley, a little help here!" Angel's voice called from the lobby. Percy, who had been looking over Wesley shoulder and helping him research, jerked in shock.

"It might be best if you stay in here." Wesley advised, grabbing the shotgun he had hidden in the corner of the office. Percy watched with wide eyes as Wesley smiled bitterly and left the room.

Wesley didn't really remember much of the fight, only that they started to loose rather rapidly. The demons were tough, able to withstand the sharpest of blades. Even a bullet wound did not slow them down. It wasn't until Percy emerged from Wesley's office, face pale and eyes narrowed, that the tables began to turn. Wesley had just been thrown into the wall when he spotted Percy raising a slender stick that, in the back of his mind, he recognized as a wand.

Percy whispered something under his breath, causing a bright red light to shoot out of the wand and hit a demon in the middle of his chest. The demon staggered, before falling over unconscious. Before anyone could blink, Percy had taken out the other demons and was rushing over to Wesley's side.

"Sir?" Percy shook his shoulder, pale hazel eyes worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Wesley managed to get out. "I... You're a wizard."

"I am." Percy admitted, his ears slightly red.

"I had no idea." Wesley said, pushing himself to his feet wit Percy's help. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it was needed." Percy stated.

"Is that how you organize my files so easily?" Wesley asked with a smile. Percy looked flustered for a moment, before lifting a shoulder in a half-shrug. "I thought you were too good to be a mere human."

"You flatter me." Percy whispered, going bright red. Wesley broke out into a grin. Working with Percy had just taken a turn for the interesting that is certain.

* * *

Percy wore an outer robe over his clothes after that, within the office. Wesley was sad to see the perfect view of his arse go, but to see Percy dressed in his natural style, looking more comfortable than he had in months, was a blessing. Though he did things the normal, manual way, every once in a while Percy would pull out his want to "accio" something toward him. Once, when Wesley was in need of a file in Gunn's department, Percy had brought it all the way there with a small word.

"You really have to stop showing up early like this." Wesley informed him, stepping out of the elevator and glancing up at the clock. It was an hour before Percy's shift started, thirty before Wesley's. The building was practically dead, except for Harmony flitting around the lobby.

"It's not a problem, sir--"

"Please, Percy, I thought we agreed that you can call me Wesley?" Wesley smiled slightly. Percy shifted on his feet and handed over a cup of tea, which Wesley accepted gratefully.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy work a bit too much." Wesley informed him, his tone teasing.

"It's more the company it keeps, actually." Percy said in a low voice, before hurrying forward toward the office. Wesley stood there a moment, ignoring Harmony's inquisitive stares, before rushing after him.

"I beg your pardon?" Wesley asked, shutting his office door.

"Hmm?" Percy asked, looking up from a book he was reading up side down. His glasses slid down slightly. Wesley wanted to be the one to push them back in place, or take them off entirely, but he didn't move from the door.

"I was hoping you could clarify the comment you just made." Wesley stated.

"It's not important." Percy insisted.

"Actually, I think it is." Wesley replied, walking over and leaning against his desk. Percy glanced over at him. "I was just hoping you could tell me if this company you spoke of was one particular person."

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" Percy asked, setting his book to the side.

"I wouldn't mind." Wesley said, softly. He watched as Percy's eyes widened and he pulled off his glasses. Percy rubbed at his eyes a moment, before blinking up at Wesley in confusion. Without his glasses, Percy definitely looked vulnerable and his eyes nearly glowed in the light.

"I meant you, if that's what you want to know." Percy told him. "And before you ask, I might as well admit it... I like you, probably more than I should, considering you're my boss."

"I never knew..."

"Why else would I come to work so early?" Percy smiled slightly. "I enjoy the job, yes, but not that much."

"It would explain how you make my tea so well." Wesley added, sipping said tea. Percy blushed slightly. Wesley remained silent for another moment before standing and walking over to Percy. Percy stood as he approached, as though uncertain of how he was going to react. "I would like permission, Mr. Weasley, to do something I've wanted to do ever since I saw you bite your lower lip in concentration five months ago."

"O-Okay."

Wesley reached over and gently took Percy's glasses from his hand. He folded them up and placed them on a nearby shelf. Percy watched his movement, gulping. With out a word, Wesley slipped a hand underneath Percy's outer robe, sliding it along his hip. Percy shifted forward, bringing his body aligned with Wesley's.

"We really shouldn't do this in your office." Percy managed to get out, before Wesley's lips pressed against his own.

A soft grunt escaped Percy, before the younger man seemed to melt against Wesley. Long-fingered hands rested on his shoulders, squeezing gently, as Wesley's own hands slide around Percy's waist to pulling him even closer. Percy's lips parted underneath his, allowing in his tongue. Their tongues touched gently, almost feather light against one another, before Wesley chased Percy's tongue into his mouth.

The taste of Percy invaded his senses. Drawling the tip of his tongue across Percy's upper teeth, Wesley savored the feel of Percy shivering against him. Drawing back for a breath, Wesley tried to gather his brain around words. "W-what is that flavor?"

"Hmm? Oh." Percy turned even redder, the freckles on his nose standing out. "A sugar quill. Horrible wizard candy, but oddly addictive."

"It tastes wonderful on you." Wesley said, his voice husky. He watched the muscles in Percy's throat flex as the man gulped again.

Unable to stop himself, Wesley dove back in for another kiss, the movement causing Percy to nearly fall back. The wall caught him and Wesley pressed forward to regain contact between them. Pinning Percy to the wall, Wesley shifted one leg between Percy's, causing the younger man to let out a low groan. Sliding one hand downward, Wesley quickly cupped one of Percy's arse-cheeks, giving it a squeeze.

"Bloody hell!" Percy exclaimed, his voice breathless as pulled away and let his head fall back against the wall.

Wesley kissed along Percy's jaw, enjoying the way Percy seemed to arch at the feel. It was almost as though the man hadn't been touched for an eternity. Wesley could understand the sentiment. Since Lilah, well, Wesley hadn't really bothered. But to be pressed against another warm body, this time one that he had positive feelings for, was glorious.

Bringing his mouth down on Percy's neck, Wesley proceeded to suck at the lightly freckled skin. Percy's hips jutted forward, pressing against Wesley's in a tantalizing motion, while one of his legs lifted enough to hook around the leg that was pressed between his legs. Their bodies seemed to rock against one another, each growing harder by the second. Wesley pulled away from Percy's neck with a soft moan, opening his eyes to watch Percy bite his lower lip, eyes half-closed.

Percy's hands slid up his shoulders, cupping his face and pulling his forward for another kiss. It was at that moment, however, that the worst thing in the world happened. Honestly, Wesley should have seen it coming. He was at work, after all, and Angel was just down the hall.

"Hey, Wes--" Angel's voice said, as the office door creaked open. Percy's body stiffened, his eyes squeezing closed. Wesley let out a slow breath and began to disentangle himself from Percy's grip. Of course, Angel just stood there watching, shock all over his face.

"Yes, Angel? Did you need something?" Wesley asked, trying to hide the fact that he was practically panting. He pulled away from Percy, allowing the other man to hide behind him. Angel stared some more. "Angel?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I was wondering if you knew where Spike hid my stapler." Angel said, looking distracted. Wesley followed his line of sight, directly over his shoulder, to find a large hickey forming on Percy's neck. Clearing his throat, Wesley turned back to Angel.

"I believe it's under Gunn's desk." Wesley informed him.

"Okay, thanks... Wait, why was Spike under Gunn's desk?" Angel asked, halfway out the door.

"I couldn't begin to know." Wesley said.

"Right, okay." Angel started out the door, before pausing. After a second of thought, Angel turned back toward them. "I'll, uh, get you a copy of the rules and regulations concerning inter-office dating."

"Thank you. That would be appreciated." Wesley waited until Angel had shut the door before letting out a groan.

"I am so sor--" Percy started.

"Don't you dare." Wesley interrupted, grabbing a hold of Percy and pushing him against the wall once more. "Now... Where were we?"


	2. The Letter

Title: The Letter

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Angel/Harry Potter

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wesley/Percy Weasley, Ron/Draco

Livejournal's Slash100Prompt: #16, Family

Summary: Wesley discovers he must now meet the family of Percy Weasley. Sequel to The Assistant.

Notes: Takes place in Season Five of Angel, with no real spoilers, and some time after Order of the Pheonix. And, come on, you knew I'd have Ron/Draco in it! This is me we are talking about. Oh, and there will be a sequel.

* * *

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce didn't bother to glance up when his assistant and lover let out a string of British curse words. He could picture the scene in his mind, as it was. Percy Weasley was standing next to the bookshelf, a letter from home in one hand. His glasses were probably slipping down his nose and his face was mostly likely bright red with either anger or embarrassment over his language.

"Something wrong?" Wesley asked, gently closing the latest file he had been viewing. Percy looked over at him, a scowl evident on his face. Turning in a whirl of black outer robes, Percy walked over to the only extra chair and sat down.

"It is a letter from my mother." Percy admitted, folding the pieces of paper and slipping them into a pocket. "My brother is getting married."

"Really? I take it you don't approve?" Wesley asked, casually. He found it best to often do things casually when it came to Percy. It was actually a relief to find someone even more uptight than he was, since it typically gave Wesley the allowance to be the joker in the relationship.

"While I'm perfectly aware that I have no right to question..." Percy paused, his eyes adverting. Wesley stood and walked over to him, sitting on the arm of the chair in order to be closer to him. Percy hardly talked about his family, unless it was on accident. Wesley could understand why, having not spoken about his own family in quite some time. "I can't help but wonder why my mother is allowing this... Ridiculous thing to occur."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Wesley suggested.

"Ron hates Draco Malfoy. My entire family hates the Malfoys. The family rivalry has dated back to pre-Merlin times for crying out loud!" Percy insisted, his pale hazel eyes widening behind his glasses. "And yet, here they are, getting married."

"I wasn't aware that the wizarding world allowed homosexuals to marry." Wesley couldn't help but comment.

"We are a bit too worried about wizards mating with goblins than two men, actually." Percy shrugged. "The point remains that they are getting married and... My mother insists I go to the wedding."

"...Oh." Wesley fought down a wince. From what he could gather, Percy had left the wizarding world after choosing his job over his family and then being fired. He had never asked for the specifics, having gone through a similar experience with the Watcher's Council. He knew that Mrs. Weasley was desperate to reconnect with Percy, but Percy was too proud to give in.

"I can't say no." Percy said, his voice soft. Percy's tone always changed, dropping a few octaves and turning into a near whisper, when he was ashamed or scared. Wesley loved him for it. Well, Wesley rather loved all of Percy, though he had yet to say it out loud. "They would never forgive me, but... I don't really--"

"You don't want to go alone." Wesley cut in. Percy gave a half shrug and stood.

"I still need to organize the file on--"

"Percy." Wesley grabbed the back of Percy's shirt and pulled him flush against Wesley's chest. There was a sharp intake of breath from Percy, which caused Wesley to smile. "Do you realize how often the man from Accounting bothers me about having a vacation?"

"Once a week, and twice when you show up on Saturdays." Percy replied, his smirk obvious through the tone of his voice. Percy turned around and allowed Wesley to wrap his arms around Percy's waist. His eyes met Wesley's, hazel on blue. "Are you sure? I don't know how they will react to you... How they'll react to me."

"That's why I'll be there." Wesley replied with a half smile. "Besides, it will be nice to see the mother country."

"It will make a change from BBC America on late night television." Percy agreed.

* * *

It had taken five hours to explain to Angel the methods of keeping his department under control. Finally, after two days of preparation, Wesley found himself stepping off of the airplane and onto the ground of his homeland. It really was like coming home, and the best part was that his father wasn't there to glare at him as he gathered his luggage. Percy didn't seem to be having such a wonderful time if the sweat dripping off of his nose was any indication.

"Do they know when we're coming?" Wesley asked as Percy led him to a bathroom.

"I wrote. We'll apparate to the front yard so we don't startle anyone." Percy informed him, tugging him into one of the stalls. The bathroom was empty, thankfully, as Percy grabbed a hold of him tightly. Wesley's hand tightened around Percy's arm. He didn't think he would ever get used to the fact that his lover could make them appear anywhere in an instant.

His stomach churned as a home appeared before him. It had the look of a building that had once been small, but slowly rooms had been added one by one to accommodate the residents. The front yard had a dirt driveway and around one corner he could see the edge of a garden and shed. Percy let out a slight sigh as they released their holds on one another.

"Well, here we are." Percy stated, pushing his glasses up from where they had slid down his nose. Wesley watched in shock as what looked to be a large potato with legs scurried past, a large and fluffy ginger cat in its wake. "I see they've been neglecting the garden."

"Should we, err, go knock?" Wesley suggested, suddenly feeling uneasy. He hoped he didn't fall back onto old habits of acting pompous and overly intelligent, as he used to do when nervous.

"Yes, yes. I suppose we should." Percy agreed, but he made no indication of moving. Wesley set his suitcase onto the ground and wrapped an around Percy's shoulders. Percy leaned against him, gathering strength.

Wesley gave him a moment, before picking his bag back up and tugging Percy toward the door. "It will be fine, honestly."

"How is it you've become so optimistic?" Percy demanded.

"Perhaps when I started dating such a pessimist." Wesley admitted as they stepped onto the front porch. "I can't help but want to cheer you up, Percy."

"Well, thank you... I suppose." Percy muttered, looking away. Wesley smiled.

"Bombs away!" A voice yelled out from above. Wesley looked up to find something bright red falling from the roof of the house. It hit his forehead with a splash, red liquid pouring down his front. Next to him, Percy was covered with green dye. Laughter could be heard up above and Wesley looked upward in time to see a leg disappear over the side of the roof.

"Wesley, I'd like you to meet the twins." Percy sighed.

It was then that Wesley realized visiting Percy's family would be even stranger than he thought.


End file.
